New Born
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Pensamientos de Mary cuando Dean nació.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kripke.**

**Summary:** _Pensamientos de Mary cuando Dean nació._

**New Born.**

Había pasado las últimas noches contemplando el techo de su cuarto, mientras su mano recorría tiernamente su voluminoso vientre, a veces, bajaba la mirada y sonreía con afecto al ser al cual anhelaba conocer, al cual había deseado conocer desde el momento en que se había enterado de su presencia dentro de ella, al cual había prometido librar de la vida que ella había conocido desde niña.

- Tú no crecerás en ese mundo - se prometió de nuevo. - No voy a permitirlo.

Aquella noche de miércoles - casi jueves - es diferente, no es el techo de su cuarto el que ve, sino el del cuarto de hospital, ladea la cabeza y observa las flores que ha recibido de John, quien no está a la vista, cierra los ojos y piensa en su hijo, a quien sólo ha visto una vez, antes de que se lo llevaran para revisarlo y todo eso que es rutinario.

El bebé había nacido sano (prueba de ello había sido su fuerte llanto) y era encantador, aunque lo había visto aún cubierto de sangre y no había podido ver sus ojos (la criatura se había negado a abrirlos, eso era bueno, pensaba Mary, iba a ser un niño testarudo). Repasa en la mente los detalles del niño que había podido apreciar antes de quedarse dormida, producto del cansancio, en su opinión, dar a luz había sido más extenuante que una caza realmente complicada, aunque claro, era mucho más satisfactorio.

Abre los ojos ante el familiar tacto del hombre que ama sobre su mejilla, le sonríe, maravillándose en todos los detalles de su rostro y en las emociones que cruzan su mirada, una vez lo perdió, recuerda con un estremecimiento, pero ahora están juntos y tienen un hijo; Mary piensa en su vida como un extraño milagro y reza, reza porque esa felicidad no termine.

- He pensado - comienza - en que me gustaría llamarlo como a mis padres.

Aún recuerda con bastante vividez la herida sangrante del cuerpo de su padre que en ese momento ocupaba un demonio, uno que le había dicho que había matado a sus padres, uno que había matado a John sin que ella hubiera podido evitarlo (Mary no lo sabía, pero ese demonio sería la causa de muchos problemas para su familia en el futuro).

- De acuerdo - y la besa en la frente, haciéndola sentir segura.

En ese momento entra la enfermera llevando un bulto de mantas en los brazos, Mary sonríe porque ha esperado este momento durante demasiados meses, ha esperado para poder sostener a su hijo en brazos. Recibe al bebé y la invade una sensación cálida, es más de lo que hubiera podido soñar; recuerda que cuando era más jóven, había descartado la idea de una familia porque no deseaba que sus hijos tuvieran que pasar por lo que ella, hasta que había conocido a John.

- Es hermoso - susurra mirando al bebé con fascinación.

- Lo sé.

Es uno de esos instantes en que la vida es perfecta, es como si todo se disolviera y de pronto no hubiera monstruos, no hubiera maldad, es como si todo se redujera a ese pequeño cuarto, a ellos y al niño que han traído al mundo. Y por un segundo ella se aferra a la idea de ese mundo, a la idea de que ese niño en sus brazos crezca ignorando que las pesadillas son reales, rezando porque tenga una vida normal. Piensa en ponerle los nombres de sus padres y juega con las combinaciones en su mente.

Y entonces el bebé abre los ojos, que son de un hermoso color verde (uno que le resulta sorprendentemente familiar).

Ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa al saber que ella era una cazadora, una sonrisa irónica al responder acertadamente el pequeño test de su padre, la mirada llena de lágrimas sin derramar al escucharla hablar sobre sus deseos para los hijos que tenga en el futuro y la voz cargada de desesperación al hacerle prometer algo que a ella, la verdad sea dicha, le parece una locura (y no le gustará recordarlo, pero Mary también vio en su mirada dolor profundo, porque él supo que ella había hecho un pacto con un demonio, no le había vuelto a ver desde entonces).

Es divertido que el bebé le recuerde tanto a ese cazador que conoció, seis años atrás y piensa que le gustaría que su hijo fuese como él (en todo menos en la profesión, por supuesto.)

- Dean - el nombre escapa de sus labios y le gusta como suena, le ha gustado desde que ese hombre se presentó, además, es la versión masculina del nombre de su madre.

- ¿Dean? - repite John y asiente para si mismo, sin apartar los ojos de su hijo, que parpadea adormilado, pero se resiste a dormir - sí, Dean.

- Bienvenido Dean - Mary presiona sus labios contra la tersa frente del bebé.

Dean Winchester.

(Y por un segundo Mary piensa que quizás, ese hubiera sido el nombre de aquel misterioso cazador.)


End file.
